What Just Happened
by greenhough15
Summary: Jane is a student at St Domenic's school, whereas Maura is the new teacher around. Jane may be the confident one of the pair, but Maura has the experience. With this combination, anything could happen.
1. First Meetings

Jane Rizzoli hasn't had a friend in a long time, and an even longer time since anyone gave Maura Isles a chance.

I was just waiting outside the staffroom, trying to find my English teacher. After 5 minutes I gave up turned away and accidentally pumped into an unfamiliar face, and made her drop all the papers in her hand.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going." I bent down to help the unknown person with their papers.

"It's really not a problem."

That voice. I froze from the sound of it. Soft, kind, gentle. I could tell it was a woman, but I just didn't have enough in me to even look up. As we gathered the last of the papers, and rose from the ground, I finally mustered up the courage to look her in the face. She was the sight of true beauty. With soft hazel eyes surrounded by perfectly curled eyelashes. Her lips looked so sweet they might as well have been chocolates. And her auburn blonde hair, which curled around her face so elegantly. I must have been staring because she nudged me before I realised what was happening.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Oh…yeah I'm fine. I've had worse hits then that." I stared at her a moment longer. "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself. Hi I'm Jane Rizzoli. And you are?"

"Sorry, yes I'm Professor Maura Isles."

She stretched out her hand, my palm was so sweaty. As subtly as I could I wiped my hand against my side before taking her hand, and when I did I had this amazing feeling go straight through my hand, up my arm and into my heart.

"I teach human biology over in the science department. Do you take human biology?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean yeah I am."

After a few more moments of sweet silence, the worst possible thing happened, Mr Hoyt walked out of the staffroom.

"Ah Ms Rizzoli. How very nice to see you."

He placed his hand on my shoulder. His cold, bony fingers sent a shiver down my spine and a feeling of being sick grew and grew in the pit of my stomach. I wriggled my shoulders in the hopes he might get the hint ad take a hike. But he didn't understand so I took matters into my own hands. I quickly moved away from Hoyt and past Maura, then realised was still holding some of her papers, so I turned back and handed over the papers and walked away as quickly as I could. I got out the doors, went round the corner and leant against the wall in a moment of relief. During my next three lessons all I could think about was how perfect Maura looked. She managed to make her way into every corner of my mind. The only thought running through my mind was,

'What just happened?'


	2. The page Turns

**I probably should have warned people that the stories point of view will be changing between Jane and Maura. I will make it clear at the start of each chapter who the story is speaking from. This Chapter is from ****Maura's view****.**

Lesson planning. Not the most exciting thing for anyone. But things quickly improved when I saw that Jane was doing baseball practice out on the field. I sat back in my seat and decided to go out and see what she was doing. As I walked around the field, I saw Jane stepping up to the plate to take her pitch. She swung her bat so fast it might as well have been lightening, but I had to quickly shock myself back into reality because the ball was coming directly at me. However, unlike most women, I choose to stay as I am, allow my brain to react to the stimulus, and have all the neurons from my brain to my muscle move my arms to the appropriate position to catch the ball.

"Dr Isles move!" Jane screamed from the home plate. I wasn't going to move. After I caught the ball the pitcher screamed, "You're out Rizzoli."

Jane walked over to her bag, picked it up and walked over to me.

"Dr Isles, why did you do that?"

"Well what else was I supposed to do?"

"It was a rhetorical question professor. "

"Oh please call me Maura. I hate it when people call me Professor, or Doctor. It makes me old."

I stared at Jane's beautiful long brown curly locks as they flowed with the wind. Her defined cheek bones and the way she walks. So proud and confident.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

"Well I don't mind you asking and I am 28 years old."

"There is no way you are 28. You barely look 25!"

"Thank you for the compliment but people have always had a common misconception about the age of people when they are judging by the appearance of the person."

"What did you just say?"

"It can be hard to judge the age of a person depending on their appearance. But changing the subject, I saw you during practice. And from what I understand about baseball, you are an incredibly talented player."

"Well then you clearly don't know much about baseball then do ya. Ask anyone on the team and they would say I am the best player but I don't believe them even for a second."

"Well why wouldn't you. Their all clearly correct." I couldn't understand why Jane had such doubt in her abilities. She was so precise when striking the ball with her bat. And when she turned her hips to get a good swing behind the ball. I could have easily fainted. Oh God Maura what are you thinking, you hardly know the girl.

"I have never seen myself as a good player. I do it more for the fun of it. Something to keep me active in my free time. It's just I find it so damn annoying every time Mr Hoyt comes out just to watch me play. I can't stand that man."

"He does seem to make you uncomfortable." Jane looked at me in complete confusion as if she didn't know how I knew how she felt. "Our encounter this morning, the moment you heard his voice, all your muscles seized up, and you clenched your fists. I was slightly worried you were going to punch him."

"The thought had seriously crossed my mind."

I turned to look at her and could see she was completely serious.

"Well I have to get back to the classroom to finish marking papers." I was lying but I had to say something, I wasn't overly comfortable with the conversation. But of course I started getting hives all up and down my arms.

"You alright Maur? You got stuff happening on your arms."

"Yeah I'm fine and I will see you tomorrow in class. Good day Jane."

Few that was close. I hate lying to people. Especially people that will actually talk to me. But I wonder why she is so nervous around Mr Hoyt. I shall have to keep a close eye on her and just be sure she is alright.


	3. Human Biology

**Thank you for all the support. Please do leave me comments and reviews with any ideas for a new chapter, always looking for some good ideas. Also as well as writing scenes from Jane and Maura's point of view, I will probably do some chapters as a narrator. This scene is done from a NARRATIVE VIEW.**

Jane was in her human biology class working on her class project. There were only six people in the class, including Maura. The other four were Frost, one of Jane's two friends, Emily, Debbie and Kate. The three mean girls of the year group as far as Jane was concerned. Kate scrunched up a sheet of paper and threw it over at Jane.

"Hey Lezzoli, why don't you come over here and give us a kiss?"

She made a rather unpleasant kissy face at Jane, of which she simply replied with,

"Why don't you go get a mirror and do it yourself!?" The fire in her voice was clear and dominant. Frost who was sitting next to Jane had fear churning up in his eyes.

"Jane come on you can't let them get to you. They're just trying to piss you off, and it's working."

"I don't give a fuck. They're pissing me off and all I want to do is go over there and give Kate the slap she has deserved or so long."

Bell went for end of class. Maura called to Jane, "Jane could you come here for a moment please?"

Jane told Frost to wait for her outside, and she strode over to the desk of which Maura sat at.

"What's up doc?" Ignoring the bugs bunny reference, Maura got straight to the point.

"Could you please explain to me what happened between you and Kate during class?"

Jane stood there in a moment of panic. She didn't think that Maura had heard the conversation between herself and Kate.

"Well what did you hear?"

"Well unless my tympanic membrane is acting up, I heard Kate call you Lezzoli and then I heard you swearing to Mr Frost, and I don't like swearing in my classroom."

Jane went red with embarrassment, both from the name calling and for making Maura upset.

"I have had a bad history with Kate for a long time now, and trust me nothing is going to change that."

"Well I am sure…" Jane quickly stopped her in mid-sentence.

"I know you want to help, but me and Kate, we haven't been able to get along since the 8th grade, and to be completely honest with you I don't want to get along with her, or Debbie or Emily." Jane's voice became quiet and disappointed when it came to saying Emily's name. Maura stared at Jane for a few seconds before realising it wasn't the time to talk.

"Okay Jane, what lesson do you have next?"

Jane's face turned disgusted as she thought of her next lesson.

"English with Mr Hoyt."

"If you wouldn't mind me asking Jane, is there a problem with Mr Hoyt and yourself?"

Jane simply looked at Maura with the look that said she doesn't want to say a word. So Maura gestured to the door to let Jane leave. Just before Jane left the class she turned to Maura and warned her.

"I will say this; don't let him get too close to you."

"Jane would come back here straight after you English class please?" Jane simply nodded at Maura as she turned and left the room. Frost looked at Jane and asked,

"Hey what was that all about?"

"She just asked if I could come back after class. Don't worry about it. Let's just go to class please?"

Frost looked t Jane and gave her a nudge to move. They made a move to English but all Jane could think about was Maura, and she couldn't stop smiling, until she reached the door of Mr Hoyt.


	4. Hoyt Hell

**If anyone has any ideas for any new chapters please feel free to leave me comments and reviews and always let me know what you think of the chapters**. **NARRATIVE VIEW.**

Mr Hoyt was sitting at his desk, eyes never leaving Jane. Jane dare not look up because she knew exactly what was waiting if she did. She kept her head down and got on with her work. Hoyt got up from his seat and Jane's heart quickened in a moment of panic. Hoyt quickly made his way past all the people sitting in front of Jane and he swiftly settled behind Jane's chair. He laid a bony, wrinkled hand upon Jane's shoulder and it sent a cold, disgusted feeing straight down to Jane's stomach.

"Rizzoli?"

Joey in the seat next to her whispered.

"Leave it."

Jane replied. Hoyt hands slowly made their way down Jane's arms. Jane pushed her chair out a bit in the hopes it would push Hoyt away slightly. Hoyt just about got the hint, so he retracted his hands but whispered into Jane's ear.

"I love the detail in your writing Jane."

The school bell went and Jane pushed her chair out as fast as she could, but obviously not fast enough. Hoyt took hold of her wrist, and Jane couldn't pull her wrist away fast enough.

"Stay behind for a moment please?"

Jane's heart sank, she was hoping for a clean get away.

"Jane do you want me to wait by the door?"

Frost checked before heading for the door. Jane simply shook her head signifying for Frost to leave. But Frost knew Jane to well. When she needed help she wouldn't ask for it. So he waited just out of Jane's sight.

"So Jane, I have been keeping a close eye on you during classes."

Jane slowly made her way over to the door.

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind doing me a favour."

"Well I don't think I…it probably wouldn't…"

Hoyt waked over to the door and closed it whilst leaning over Jane.

"I thought it would be nice if you stayed after school for the next few days to help you gain a few extra credits."

Hoyt started to curl Jane's hair. Jane sank down on the wall biting her lips trying to hold in her fear. Maura came down the hall and saw Frost.

"Barry, have you seen Jane, she said she would come meet me after class."

"She's in there with Mr Hoyt."

"Oh, excuse me."

Maura pushed straight past Frost and swung open the door, and found Hoyt caressing Jane's face. Jane had her head turned in absolute disgust and terror.

"Mr Hoyt, I believe you have kept Jane long enough, it is time she moves on to her next activity. Jane."

Maura took hold of Jane's wrist and escorted her out to the hallway. Hoyt threw daggers at Maura as she stole Jane away from him. In the hallway, Maura was checking that Jane was okay.

"Jane are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't hurt me, I'm fine. I just need to…"

Jane walks off without saying another word to Frost…or Maura.


	5. Passion For Another

**Trying to keep up with the chapters. Hope you are all enjoying the story. Again, please leave me reviews and comments, I love hearing what you guys have to say. JANE'S VIEW.**

I had to get away. I couldn't be near anyone. Especially not Maura. I couldn't let her see me like this. The music room, the piano. No one finds me there. I loved the piano. The moment my fingers hit those sleek, smooth keys, my heart slowed. I started playing and it was as if the whole froze in that moment. I had a few short moments of peace before I heard the door creak open. I jumped from the seat, but chilled out when I realized it was just Maura.

"How did you find me?"

"Once I take the heels off, I can really move." _No wonder I couldn't hear those killer heels as they clicked down the floor. _"Was that you playing?" I just stared at her. I never played the piano when people could hear me. "It was truly beautiful. Please, don't let me stop you."

She waved her hand at the piano, and something in my body made me sit down and play. All I could think was, 'What am I doing?' But I didn't care. Something about Maura made me play. I was still so tense though, but when she laid her sweet, tender hand on my shoulder, I played the piano like I was on a cloud.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but you may ask another one if that was what your original question was implying what you wanted to do."

I glared at her with a face of confusion and curiosity…about her.

"Why did you follow me?" I couldn't beat around the question.

"Why did you run away?"

"I asked first." She looked down at the piano, then back to me. I don't think either of us could look away.

"I was curious," That wasn't quite what I was expecting her to say. "As well as concerned." Okay, that made me feel better. She looked down at the keys as she slid her fingers across the tops. "I used to love playing the piano. My mother had me take lessons. But when I found my love for science, I found myself playing less and less.

Her story made me feel sad and sympathetic. So I took her wrist and placed her hands on the keys. I said to her, "Give it a minute." I looked into her eyed she knew I wanted her to play something. She looked at me then started to play. And I was so glad she did because she began to play my most favourite all time song,

_Somewhere over the rainbow._

Not the most famous, but I love the song itself. So I joined in, and we quickly began to play our hearts out. We both reached for the same key, and when our hands met, I felt it again. Neither of us pulled away from each other. We looked up at each other. Her lovely hazel eyes were practically looking into my soul. She leaned into me. She was going to kiss me. And I wanted her to. That's when I panicked. I realised what I was thinking. I freaked out so I got up as quickly as I could from the stool, grabbed my bag and went for the door. Before I left I turned and said,

"Please don't follow me this time?"

"Wait!" I know I shouldn't have but I did. "You never answered my question."

"What was your question?" I remember the question, I just needed to hear her ay it.

"Why did you run away? And follow up. Why did you run to here?"

"One question. One answer. I ran because I was afraid. When I'm afraid I feel broken. And no one gets to see me broken."

"Scared of what though?"

I told her one question. One answer. So I let without another word, but making sure I remember the questions for the next time I see her.


	6. The Truth Is Out

**Sorry if I am jumping around a bit in terms of what the point of view is. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, and quick warning Jane and Maura will be getting closer in the future. MAURA'S VIEW.**

What did she mean she was afraid? Afraid of what? Mr Hoyt? Possibly, but I'd be guessing. But she really did seem quite shook up. Although, if I were to make an assumption based on everything I saw, I suppose all the evidence would point to fearing Hoyt. There was a knock at the door it startled me, but I wasn't panicked for long when I realised it was just Vince Korsak.

"Mr Korsak."

"Korsak, please. Mr Korsak is my dad."

"Of course. What can I do for you?"

"I was just looking for Jane. She said she would be here after school. She's meant to be giving me a ride home."

What was I supposed to say? I couldn't tell him what happen, Jane wouldn't like it and I'm not even sure I know what happened.

"She might be at her car already waiting for you." Good, not a lie, but not the whole truth.

"Okay, I'll take a look. Thanks professor."

As he left I wondered more and more about Jane. What did happen to her? I couldn't think straight here so I had to go home, in the hopes that a change in scene would cause for a change in mind. On my way out to my car, I noticed Korsak knocking on a car window saying Jane's name.

"Jane c'mon, open the door. Or at least show me some movement to prove you're not dead."

To that I simply saw a hand arise from within the car and raise the middle finger of the hand to Korsak. He just laughed, but I had to see for myself up close what was going on. So I took the books I was carrying over to my car and placed them neatly in the trunk, and walked over to where Korsak was standing.

"Korsak, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's Jane, she won't let me in the ca. at first I thought she was trying to annoy me, and then I noticed she wouldn't even move when I was talking to her. And when Jane doesn't move you know something is wrong."

"Okay. You first. How far away do you live?"

"Only about a 10 minute walk. She drives me because…"

I cut him off. I needed him out of the way quickly in order to sort out Jane.

"Okay, are you able to walk yourself home?"

"Of course, I'm not a kid."

I think I may have offended him with the question but it had to be asked.

"Okay well then would you please do yourself the honours then?"

I stretched out an arm asking him to kindly leave me to help Jane. As he walked away, I waited for him to be out of ear shot before turning and dealing with Jane. She was sitting leaning against the driver side door, with her legs stretched out over the passenger seat. I tapped on the window and spoke in a soft voice.

"Jane, I know you didn't speak to Korsak, but would you at least speak to me. A concerned teacher who wants to make sure her student is okay." She sat there for a few seconds before moving to the upright position in her seat. She unlocked the car so I walked round and sat in the passenger seat. She wasn't coming out so I was going in.

"Why do you keep coming to me?" This question threw me completely.

"I don't think I quite understand what you mean."

"First, when we pumped into each other outside the staffroom, next when you found me playing baseball, then when you followed me to the music room and now. I have known you for all of a week and yet you seem to be following me everywhere I go."

"Well I don't know what you want me to say. I am a curious person who is fascinated with you in particular." Did I really just say that last part? Now that I hear it out loud, it does sound slightly like a stalker I talking. But Jane must have found a lighter side of it because she looked at me with a smile on my face.

"Earlier you asked me two questions. Why did I run to the music room and what was I scared of?"

"Yes I recall asking you those questions. Have you found your answers?"

"I ran to the music room because that has always been the one place no one ever looks to find me. In this school music isn't a big thing, and the only people who play the piano are the music teachers, so I go to the piano room. I have been able to play the piano for as long as I can remember. But being me, if anyone ever found out that I played the piano, I would lose any credibility I have."

"But that doesn't justify why you were reluctant to play in front of me. Why would I do anything to hurt you? And that still doesn't explain why or what you were even scare of."

"You didn't let me finish. I was scared of Hoyt." I knew it. "Ever since I came to this school, Mr Hoyt seems to of had this fascination factor with me. He would always pay extra close attention to me during lessons, or be nicer to me when it came to homework. And at first it didn't bother me. Then he took it to the next stage, and that's when things started to get freaky. He would brush my hair out of my face, or put his hand on my shoulder."

"Yes I noticed he does seem to be confident with laying his hands on you."

"Yeah. And I have always been able to handle myself, so I don't expect anyone to help me. And I couldn't go to my ma and pa, they would have me change schools, and I like it here other than him."

Jane had been fiddling with her hair up till this point, when she looked up at me and my eyes met hers. Dark brown. So strong and full, just like her hair that she couldn't seem to let go of.

"How is it that I have known you for such a little amount of time, but I feel like I could tell you anything?"

"It's the body's way of telling us that this person doesn't show any sign of aggression therefore they must be trustworthy. And depending on hard it can be for people to trust one another, reflects on how much you can tell a person."

"Do you hear yourself when you speak? It's like talking to google."

"Sorry. I didn't have many friends growing up so I never truly learnt to socialise."

Jane never took her eyes off my own, and I was so happy she didn't. I never wanted this moment to end. Jane moved in and my mind began to freeze. I wasn't sure what to do. How was I meant to handle this? When I noticed her arms raising there would be two possible outcomes. But only one of them seemed to be running through my mind. I lifted my arms to rap round her in case it was a hug. And then as she moved her head over to my neck I knew it was just a friendly hug. But as I held her I realised I never wanted to let her go. Never wanted the moment to end. But as she retracted, I loosened my grip from her and let her go.

"Okay then Jane. You seem to be in a better state, will you be alright to drive yourself home?"

"I think I will be okay. I'll see you tomorrow doc."

I cringed slightly t the name, but wasn't overly fussed seeing as how I just embraced her fully.

"Well then. I shall see you tomorrow." I lifted myself out of the car and leaned over to give Jane one last smile before she left in her car. She smiled back and her sparkly white teeth gleamed in the sunlight reflected off her car bonnet. I slammed the door and Jane was off.

"Until tomorrow." I said to myself. And then as I ran through everything that had just happened, I noticed something along the way. I had feelings for Jane. I mean, I knew I liked her as a person and possibly as a friend, but I liked Jane more than that. Back in the music room I momentarily lost myself, and promised myself it wouldn't happen again, but I fear that may be a promise I break. And before I got into my car I said to myself,

"What just happened?"


	7. Family Time

**Okay trying to make the chapters longer so it will take me slightly longer to write them. Will do my best to keep up though. JANE'S VIEW.**

I really couldn't focus on my driving. I pulled over. I may like the thrill of danger, but even I know not to drive if you not focused. I spoke to myself out loud in the hopes I might be able to understand everything better.

"What was I thinking? Hug her! I have got to be an idiot."

Of course you're not an idiot.

"Then why did I hug her?"

Because you and I both know there is something to her that you like.

"Am I really having an argument between myself and myself?"

Yes. Now listen, you trust her, and you feel like you could tell her anything.

"Of course. But I felt this way before, and that didn't exactly end well."

Yes, but what was the problem last time?

"Kate got involved."

Right. But this time Kate won't be interested in a teacher's life. So how about this. Next time you and Maura are alone, you tell her what happened between you and Emily.

"Why would I do that?"

Because if she doesn't run away, you know she cares and loves you as much as you love her.

"Firstly, who said anything about love? And secondly, Maura is the first female friend I have had since the Emily thing. Why would I try to push her away?"

This could bring you two closer together for all you know.

"Okay, that's it. I'm not having this ridiculous conversation with myself."

I turned the car back on and drove off. I passed Korsak. Rolled down the window to offer a lift the rest of the way, but he said no thanks. So I drove off back to the hell whole, I call home.

"Ma. I'm home." I screamed as soon as I walked through the door. Ma came storming down the stairs.

"Where have you been? You were meant to be home an hour ago."

"I stayed late at school ma. I was catching up on some school work. Studying with a friend." My mind was too distracted to come up with a good enough excuse for why I was late.

"Were you studying with anyone in particular?" She raised an eyebrow at me, and I got the hint.

"God ma, no. I wish you would stop jumping to these stupid conclusions."

"Well what am I supposed to do? You won't talk to me, so I have to make my own assumptions."

I walked straight past ma and up the stairs. Dumping my bag on the floor and collapsing on the bed. I started to think about Maura again. Her auburn-blonde hair that curled around her face to emphasis every square inch of her gorgeous face. And her eyes. Her soft and kind hazel coloured orbs, looking at me. I feel so vulnerable when she looks at me, like I can't move. But her hands are so comforting. Just putting her hands on my shoulder, I feel so much safer. My day dream was cut short when my little brother Tommy walked into my room.

"Hey Janie."

"Don't call me that. How many times I gotta tell you that?"

"Alright sorry. I just came up to tell you ma's putting dinner on the table."

I looked over at the clock and saw it was 6:30. I was sleeping for 2 and ½ hours and didn't even notice falling asleep.

"Okay, tell ma I'll be down in a minute. I just gotta change."

"Alright."

He closed the door behind him. As miss-guided as he may be, he's got manners and knows what to do when to do it sometimes. So I rolled out of bed and got some baggy comfy clothes and threw them on. I slumped down the stairs and took my seat at the table and by the look ma gave me, I could tell I was in for a speech.

"So how was your day Jane?"

"Fine." I never like talking whilst eating.

"I was speaking with your cousin today. She's getting married next month."

"Yes ma. I remember. She asked me to one of her brides maids."

"Well she was talking to me about the bride's maid's dresses actually.

Not even three mouths full into my dinner, and already she is talking about dresses. I dropped my fork onto my plate and leaned back into my chair.

"She sent me a picture and it looks really nice. It's a lovely knee length dress, so you can show off those good legs you keep hidden all day. And it has the most beautiful lower pattern on the lower half of the dress."

"Ma, how many times do we gotta go through this? I am happy she is getting married, and I love the fact that she asked me to be a brides maid, but I am not going to wear a dress. They just aren't me, and I wouldn't look comfortable standing at the front with her."

"Why won't you wear the dress for one day? I haven't seen you in a dress or even a skirt in year. What harm would it do you to wear a dress this one time?"

"It wouldn't do any harm ma; I just don't like wearing dresses. They are demeaning to women because they make their boobs and butt look bigger."

"Well you gotta show off what you got while you can. What's wrong with that?"

My dad answered for me here. "I don't want my little girl going round showing off everything she's got."

"She would only be around family. She would look nice."

"Fine. But I don't want her in anything flashy."

Pa said his final word on the subject. Bug help he was, he ended up agreeing with ma. He went back to his dinner as if he just defended my honour.

"You're wearing a dress."

"God ma you're talking to me like I'm five."

"Well if you're going to act like well, I will treat you like one."

I got up from the table, grabbed my coat and keys and left the house without saying another word.


	8. Time To Face Reality

**To the guest who was asking about a similar story I believe you are looking for 'promise me'. Good story, I would recommend it to all my readers and followers. Sorry I haven't posted for a while, recently damaged my fingers so I am struggling to type. Either way hope people are enjoying the story. Warning, there are going to be parts in the story that are not true, just thought it worked with the story line. Hope it gets a good response. MAURA'S VIEW.**

I didn't sleep very well last night. I kept thinking about Jane. She was in every thought, every dream, and every moment of time in my mind. So I gave up on sleeping about 5:30. Then as I was gathering all my school books and equipment I paused. Don't know why. Something in my mind made me freeze and I couldn't move. My mind was blank, but something definitely made me stop. But I shrugged of the moment as a lapse in my primary motor cortex. I made my way to my car and drove off for the school. As I pulled in I saw Jane's car parked at the front of the school.

"What could Jane be doing here so early?"

As I got out of my car and gathered my books, I saw Jane running in the front gates. It was 6:45, what was she doing here? I gave her a gesture to come to me.

"Jane what on earth are you doing here so early? Don't students normally want to spend as little time as possible at school? You can't seem to leave."

"I just had to get out the house today. I have…cousins round at the moment and it is very cramped, so I wanted to get out and run. I figured I would come here because I have to come here at some point today."

I knew he was lying to me. One her left eyebrow was raised for the entire sentence, and she paused at the start trying to think of something. But she didn't look happy so I knew this wasn't the time to press her for more answers.

"Get yourself sorted and come to my class when you're ready."

"Why?"

"Don't question your teacher." I said in a joking tone. She raised her hands as an apology. I gave her a nod and headed for my room. Jane came and joined me at about 5 past 7.

"Jane, are you okay?"

"Wow, you really do go straight to the point."

"Yes and you are every good at dodging the question."

"Yeah, I know. But everything's fine."

"You lied. Your raised your left eyebrow." I gestured to her and she lifted her hand to her forehead. To hide her eyebrow I would assume.

"How do you do that?"

"Basic body language. Everyone has a tell."

"Oh yeah then what's yours?"

"I break out in hives when I lie. And you have still yet to answer y question truthfully." Jane sat back in her chair and brushed her hair out her face. Her hair. Those long, dark, un-tameable curls, that dropped round her face so perfectly every time. What am I saying? Snap out of it Maura, and focus on the problem.

"I slept on Frost's couch last night. I got into an argument with my ma and I walked out. I got up early this morning because I couldn't sleep. Frost's couch isn't exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, but it works for when I need a place to crash."

I laid my hand on Jane's leg, in the hopes of comforting her. As soon as my hand touched her, I felt her heart rate increase, or what that my heart rate. I couldn't tell anymore, I just didn't want to let her go. She continued with her story, my hand never moving.

"My ma wants me to wear this dress for my cousins wedding. I'm meant to be a bride's maid. I love my cousin of course, and the fact that she wants me to be a bride's maid, but I can't wear a dress."

"Why not? Dresses are lovely and they would suit you so well."

"Yes but they show off my legs."

"Do you not like your legs for some reason?"

"It's not that it's just…"

She was struggling to find her words, which I knew was hard for her. Normally I couldn't get her to shut up. "When I was younger, my pa, he used to get drunk some nights. He wasn't an alcoholic, he just enjoyed the occasional evening out with the boys. But some nights when he came home drunk…"

She took a breath as a tear began to roll down her eye. I reached out with my free hand and washed her tear away. She took my hand with hers and put it on her lap. "He would come home and he would take some of his tools, because he is a plumber he had tools around the house, and he would cut my legs. I never knew why. I was too young to ever ask questions. But I would sit on the sofa and he would just punch and cut my legs. They've been scared ever since. I never told my ma because she would just worry and leave pa."

Tears were streaming down her face now. There was nothing I could do. I started this, so I had to see it through to the end with her. "My pa wasn't a bad guy; he just became violent when he got drunk. But he got better. When I was about 11, he came home and I fought back. Ma was out with my little brothers so she never knew. But I fought back, and when he woke up the next morning he remembered and he never did it again."

I took my hands from her and hugged her. She needed to be comforted, and this was the only thing I could do that I thought would work. I was obviously wrong. "What are you doing? Get off me."

Jane shoved me off her got up from her chair and started to walk out the room. I got up, grabbed her wrist and spun her so she turned to me. And as she turned I moved closer. I didn't know what I was doing. I was moving on impulse. I pulled her in close to me. We stood for a moment face to face. I could feel her warm breath fall down my chest. I slowly moved my hand wound the side of her neck, grabbing a lock of her hair. I moved in and as her loft, luscious lip touched my I knew what I was doing. We kissed and it was as if the world around us stopped. There was nothing else. Just this singe moment. Jane let out a sigh of relief which for me was a sigh of reassurance. She lied this as much as I did. He hands made their way up my sides, around my back. Her touch was so soft and calming, I never wanted her to let go. But we must have been moving without realising it because a book fell to the ground and made a loud bang. We jumped apart. Both of us speechless. Jane's dark brown eyes staring into mine. I lost all sense of time and feeling. But then as Jane pulled away I came back to reality.

"Jane…"

It was too late she had already picked up her bag and was out the door. I followed her to the door and screamed for her.

"Jane!"

Nothing worked. She didn't come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane wasn't in my class today. Was she avoiding me? I feel sick now. What if this ruins our friendship? I haven't had a friend of any age in a long time. I didn't want to, no Jane, I couldn't lose. I asked Korsak if he might know where I could find Jane.

"The only place I know Jane might go is the old oak tree at the bottom of the field. She climbs to the centre of the tree because no one can see her there."

"Thanks Korsak."

I had a free period which meant I could go and see if she was in the tree. So I changed my heel for trainers and went off.


	9. What To Do Now

**Sorry the last chapter took so long to be posted. I was having a mental block, then got inspiration and couldn't stop writing. There probably will be more blank periods because I have exams coming up soon so I may be slightly side tracked, but I will do my best and thank you for all the reviews and comments. Please keep leaving them and I will keep posting. JANE'S VIEW.**

What just happened? What was I thinking? She kissed me. _She kissed me._ I kissed her back. I told her about my pa. What the fuck was I thinking? I can't get close to her. She would just leave me like everyone else has.

"Jane?"

Are you kidding me? I'm not going to say anything. If she doesn't know I'm up here she might go away.

"Jane I know you're up there. Korsak told me where to find you."

Korsak. The bastard. This must be payback for not driving him home the other night.

"Jane if you don't say anything, I'm gonna come up and talk to you face to face."

She couldn't get up here if she tried. And yet she still tries. And somehow she actually makes it up. HOW? Either way. I don't look at her. If I do I will start to talk.

"Jane, you made me climb all the way up here, the least you can do is face me."

The least I can do is not kick you out this tree. She moved her hand towards my arm.

"Don't touch me." I screamed. Damn it. The smile on her face made me think that was what she wanted to get me to do. Her smile. So kind. Happy. It makes me happier just looking at it. What? NO! "What do you want?"

"To talk to you. You ran off so fast you didn't give me chance to explain."

"Explain what. You kissed me, I kissed you. End of story, it never happens again." Oh, my fucking god. Did I really just say that? I wanted it to happen again. Why would I say such a stupid thing? And I felt even worse when I saw Maura's face. So sad and lonely.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It's just…" I paused for a moment. I was speechless. I really could not think of what to say. "You know, very few people can cause me to be speechless."

"It is usually caused by the brain being amazed. It can't focus on the topic in front of them because they are so shocked, so the function to talk is restricted."

"Do you even realise when you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That. The google mouth crap."

"No. I just state the facts. And 77% of the time the first search google gives you is Wikipedia and it is…" I cut her off because she was making me be side tracked.

"You're doing it again."

"Sorry." We both just sat there in a moment of awkward silence.

"Why did you kiss me?" Maura sat there for a minute fidgeting. She never fidgets. I clearly have an effect on her.

"I have had this feeling… in my heart since the first day we met each other. At first I thought it was the early stages of a catastrophic catecholamine-induced arrhythmia."

"English?"

"Heart attack." I nodded and thought why couldn't she just say that in the first place? "But then when the feeling didn't go away I didn't know what to think, until I couldn't stop thinking about you."

I knew I felt the same way about her as she did about me after she said all this, but I just couldn't register it. I didn't want to. I had been labelled as Lezzoli for a while, and I knew it was true. But I just wasn't ready to face it.

"Maura, this just can't happen. I'm a student and you're a teacher. You could lose your job, and I could be expelled."

"I don't care."

"Well I do." I jumped down from the tree and walked away. I didn't look back up at Maura. I knew if I did I would start crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The worst lesson of the day. As if this day wasn't bad enough. First Maura kisses me, and now I gotta spend an hour in a class with Mr Hoyt, starring down at e from his desk. He did his usual trick of getting up from his chair and bypassing all the other students and ended up standing behind me. His damn hand. Every time. He put his wrinkled old hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help but shudder. Frost, who was sitting next to me, looked over and said "Jane?" I just shook my head. If anyone was going to do anything today it would be me. Hoyt bent over my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"I love your delicate hand writing Janie."

I had had just about enough crap for one day. I got up from my chair and turned to face Hoyt.

"Okay that is enough. You do this every time you see me. I cringe every single time your bony old hand touches me, which by the way you're not allowed to do."

"Janie." He moved his hands towards my arms. And when he said 'Janie' again it was the final straw.

"Don't you dare touch me!? And don't ever call me Janie. You are a sick twisted bastard that seems to get you kicks from making me feel sick to my stomach. Everyone sits here every day and they all know what you're doing and no one ever says anything because you creep, the hell out of them."

"Well they all at least have more sense than you do right now." His voice was so calm and collected. It just made me hate him even more.

"Yeah well guess what? I'm not like them. You know, there is only so much shit a person..." He screamed at me before I could finish.

"Jane Rizzoli, I want you out of my class right this instant." I obviously struck a nerve somewhere. Just wish I knew where before I left.

"Gladly. I hope to never come back." I picked up my bag and books and walked out. As I turned out of the classroom, I bumped into the other person on this planet that I didn't want to see. Maura.

"Jane, are you alright? I heard you yelling and thought…"

"And you thought that I needed you to come and save me. I am not completely incapable of looking after myself. I have had to handle myself since I was in the 8th grade. Not much is going to change in one day." I pushed straight past her without giving her any time to respond.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't going home because I knew ma would try and talk to me about the damn dresses again. I wasn't going to sleep in my car that would kill me. So I caught Korsak after school and asked him if I could crash at his place for the night. He gave me the all clear so I drove him back to his place and spent the night on his couch, thinking of what horrors tomorrow might choose to bring me.


	10. Shockingly Jane

**To D3nsei, Hoyt isn't anything like Maura. Hoyt knows what he is doing and controls what he does. Love is overpowering Maura and that is why she kissed Jane. Either way, Rizzles is really starting to come into the chapters now. Hope you all like the new chapter. BTW there are parts that relates to the first ever episode, see who spots the links. This chapter is slightly longer, but you will soon see why. MAURA'S VIEW.**

What could I do? I had experience in this department. Jane might not have ever done anything like that. And after what she told me about her father I can't really blame her for the way she reacted. She closed herself off from the world to avoid getting hurt again, and I just opened the world up to her again. However I didn't want too much about all this whilst still at work. So I went home and found comfort with my tortoise.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 8:30pm and I was pouring myself a glass of wine when the doorbell rang, and I was shocked to see who rang the bell.

"Jane?!" I couldn't seem to say anything else.

"Why do you always look like you're going to a photo shoot?" I just stared at her in utter confusion. I was wearing my casual pyjamas. A silk combo with laced detail around the front and sides. And though I had not yet removed my make up, I was hardly camera worthy.

"Please Jane come in. it' freezing outside." Jane entered and I closed the door behind her. I gestured for her to follow me to the kitchen.

"Would you care for a glass of wine?"

"You got any beer?" She was very blunt, which I suppose was no different from her usual attitude.

"I think I actually might. Let me check." I rummaged to the back of my fridge and found one bottle of beer. As I handed Jane the glass bottle our fingers met. I couldn't help the sudden rush of red that filled my cheeks.

"I came here because I couldn't sleep. I have a question that I have to ask you, and I need a straight answer from you." I pulled my hand away, because I think I knew the question.

"Go ahead, ask away."

"Why did you kiss me? Because there was a moment before you did when you paused." I recalled the moment in my head, and she was right I did pause because I wanted to see her.

"I kissed you because I like you. And you're right I did pause, because I needed to see you. I needed to see how you were reacting to being so close to me. If you were uncomfortable I would have pulled away myself. But when I looked into your eyes, there was no sign of discomfort, or confusion. I looked at you and I saw myself. A person in love." Jane was silent for a few minutes after I practically poured my heart out to her. The awkward silence made me very nervous, but she finally spoke.

"Thank you. For being honest with me." I nodded in response. "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

"You really don't need to apologise. Frost filled me after you ran off. And I didn't follow you this time I promise." Jane smiled. I could breathe again. "He explained to me what Mr Hoyt did, and how you reacted."

"Damn Frost. He can't stay out of anything."

"Well in his defence I did tell him that if he didn't explain to me what happened then I would make sure he wasn't going home on time for a month." Jane looked up at me with surprise plastered across her face.

"You threatened to give him a month's worth of detention?!"

"Well I wasn't actually going to do it."

"But wait I thought you said you couldn't lie."

"Well I wasn't lying. I knew Frost wouldn't risk getting a month's worth of detentions so it was a very easy assumption to assume he would tell me." Jane shook her head and laughed. She looked behind me and yelled.

"God what is that?" I looked down and saw my pet had crawled in.

"Ssshhh. You'll scare him."

"He's alive?" Silly question I thought.

"His name his bass. And African spurred tortoise. I've had him since he was like this big." I lifted my hand and pinched them together with the tiniest of gaps between them. I walked over to the fridge and pulled out a contained. "He's partial to British strawberries."

"Bass? What after an old boyfriend?" I laughed in my head at the question because I never had a boyfriend. I looked up at her explained.

"William .M. Bass. The forensic anthropologist, who founded the famous body farm." I turned back to bass as I tried to give him one of the strawberries. I placed the strawberry on the floor in the end for him to eat in his own time. I got up and turned to Jane. "Would you like to come and sit in the living room with me?" she seemed hesitant but finally lowered her shoulders and nodded. I picked up my glass and led the way.

"So how can you afford such a big house from a teacher's salary?"

"Granted my job doesn't pay much, but I also assist in solving crimes for the Boston police, homicide department. I do the autopsies on the victims and help speak for the dead. As well as that my parents are very wealthy and my mother gave me this house a graduation present."

"I wish I would get a house when I graduate. I'll be lucky if I get a family meal without any arguments." I looked at Jane and felt a sense of pity for her. She always seemed like such a strong young women, but was so fragile when it came to family, and loved ones.

"If I may, you asked me a question which means I am now entitled to ask you a question."

"Fair enough. What's the question then?"

"Why didn't you stop me?" I didn't even realise what I was saying until after I said it. Jane looked at me for a moment, almost in anger, but then her expressions softened.

"Because something felt right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I liked…the kiss. But it was so different to me I wasn't sure of how to take it. So I panicked." The look in her eyes told me she was telling the truth.

"So I take it that you have never been with another woman before?"

"Well…" she looked down at her beer that was in her hands and I got the feeling she wasn't telling me the whole truth.

"Jane, one more question. Why do the Debbie, Emily and Kate call you…Lezzoli?" I didn't feel right once I asked the question, but I hoped it would lead to further answers.

"I will answer if you answer me this, have you ever been with a women before?" It was a fair enough question to ask, and considering my actions of the day, she had a right to know.

"Yes. I discovered my sexuality when I was 19." I might as well be open with her as she has been with me. "Your turn."

"Right. Well, where do I start? Okay, back when we were all younger, we were all the best of friends. Me and Emily…"

"Emily and I." I corrected her. I couldn't stand bad grammar.

"Okay do you want to know the story, or give me an English lesson?"

"Sorry. I won't say another word."

"Thank you. So anyway, Emily and I were the best of friend. We had all these dreams of us growing up together and going to the same college and getting married on the same day at the same place. But then when we hit about 12, 13, Emily began to grow." I didn't quite understand the reference.

"Grow?"

"Yeah as in her breasts got bigger. A lot bigger. And then she was beginning to be interested I boys, but her dad wouldn't let her date until she was 17, so it meant she never got to kiss a boy. So when we were in the 8th grade, she had the idea that we could practice…on each other." She looked at me as though she was expecting e to judge her. I simply looked at her with no expression, and asked her to continue. "I felt like I was losing her as a friend, because she would always want to go shopping with Debbie and Kate, but I would never get invited because I never really developed a love for shopping. So I agreed to the whole kissing thing because I felt like I needed to do something with her otherwise I really would lose her. So we did. Any time we were alone at our houses. It was nice. Just to be with her. And she was always the one that started. I never had much confidence back then. But one night we were having a sleepover at Emily's house."

"We?"

"Debbie, Emily, Kate and myself. I was on the floor asleep, when Emily came over and woke me up. She pulled me up out of bed and dragged me to her guest room. We sat on the bed and she was feeling…different that night. She laid down on her bed on her back and pulled me over her. I was so tired; I wasn't quite sure what was going on. She kissed me and started moving her hands for a little feel. It wasn't until the door flew open with Kate standing in the door way that I realised what was happening. And apparently so did Emily, because she pushed me off her and ran over to Kate and cried on her shoulder saying how 'I forced myself on her.' When she looked back at me all I could see was fear and guilt. The next day at school, Kate must have spread a rumour because everyone was calling me Lezzoli from then on. The only two people that didn't judge me were Frost and Korsak."

"Did you ever try talking to Emily amount what happened?"

"Every day. I would either phone or drop by her house, but she would never see or speak to me I eventually got the hint and I haven't really spoken to her since."

"I'm sorry Jane." I laid my hand upon her arm and she didn't flinch or react in any form.

"Don't be. After that I quickly learnt to take care of myself. I also learnt that I won't have a date until I start work, and eve then." She smiled at the thought.

"I don't want to offend you, but did you enjoy the experience?"

"Yes actually. And the name Lezzoli seemed slightly fitting afterwards."

"Okay so if you know you're…a lesbian, why did you react the way you did when I kissed you?"

"You really are a bottomless question box aren't you?" She smiled at me and I returned with a bashful grin. I was curious, what was I meant to do? "Because, I like you in that way. Emily was the last person I liked in that way, and look how that turned out. I figured the less I love the less chance I have of being hurt." Jane yawned at the end of the sentence. I looked up at the clock. It was somehow 9:30pm.

"Do you want to spend the night? I have a spare bedroom and it is safer than driving home this late." Jane pondered the question for a moment before answering.

"Sure why not."

I led Jane upstairs to the guest room before handing her a space pair of pyjamas which she turned her nose up to and simply said,

"I'll just sleep in what I'm wearing."

"Well, if you're sure."

I placed the clothes back in the draw and left the room, but not before wishing Jane a goodnight. For the remainder of the night I couldn't clear my thoughts of Jane.


	11. Batter Up

**Rizzles really starting to come in now. Going to make it slow though. Thank you for all the comments and reviews. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. JANE'S VIEW.**

I woke up at about 5:30 in the morning. But not by choice. Maura was making a load of noise downstairs. I knew I wasn't going back to sleep so I went down to see what she was doing. Once I made my way to the kitchen I saw that Maura was making…

"Coffee?"

"Please." I had never been so happy to walk into the kitchen. I sat down on one of the chairs and looked up at Maura as she handed me the cup of coffee. "You never told me."

"Told you about what?" She was completely confused and I can't really blame her.

"About your first time with another woman."

"It's a little early to be speaking about that sort of thing."

"Yeah I guess so. Or you could think it is late seeing as how we were speaking about this last night."

"I suppose. So what do you want to know?"

"What happened?" I had been so open with her, time for her to do the same.

"Well, in one sense I had two times."

"You do get around don't you?"

"Well of course I do. I have to get around in order to-go shopping and work and…" I forgot she doesn't get sarcasm.

"Maura. Let's get back on topic. Please."

"Right. So like I said last night, I found out I was a lesbian when I was 19. I went to an al girl's school so I never knew much about boys. I obviously knew about them, just never had much interaction or interest in them. But at one of our school dances, the dance committee thought of a clever little game. Kiss, hug or slap. The point was a camera would go round and pick out two girls standing next to each other. The image would be streamed to a TV at the front of the hall for all to see. The person with the camera chose one of the girls to kiss, hug or slap the other."

"Let me guess, the person chose you, and you chose kiss."

"Actually quite the opposite. The other girl was chosen but she chose slap. I couldn't understand why, I had never met her before." Okay I'm confused.

"Okay, so if she slapped you how is that helping you know you were gay?"

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyway. After she slapped me I ran to the bathroom. I wasn't going to cry in front of my whole school. But she must have followed me because the next thing I knew was that she had me pinned against the wall, and she kissed me. Her lips were so soft. They sent a shiver through my body. I was completely lost in the moment. When she pulled away she whispered in my ear 'you have no idea how long I have wanted to do that.'"

"You have a very good memory. So what happened next?"

"She left me standing there and I never found her after that. I didn't even know her name. So what was I supposed to do?"

"Not much I guess. Okay so that was your first taste of the other side, but what was it that sealed the deal on the second time?"

"Well I figured I was gay after that first kiss." She starred at me with thoughtful eyes. "Jane, do you know why I came to this school?" I wasn't totally sure where she was going with this.

"I just assumed you wanted to work at the new school."

"Not quite." Guilt and shame were washing over her. Not even Maura, the master of emotion hiding could hide this.

"It's okay, I won't judge."

"Try saying that after you hear this. At my last school there was this girl in my class who was a lesbian. And she knew somehow that I was also a lesbian. But one day afterschool as I was walking to my car, this girl was waiting for me. She came out from behind a corner, and took hold of my head and hair. She pulled me in close and kissed me. And as she did quickly moved on of her hands down, along my neck, over my breast and kept moving down to my…" Okay this I didn't need to hear.

"Okay Maura, bit too much sharing. Skip a head a bit would ya."

"Right. I pulled away and pushed her back. I had no intention of doing anything like that with her. She wasn't my type." A grin was creeping out the sides of her lips now.

"Oh so what's your type?" I had to ask.

"Do you want to hear the rest of the story, or what my type is?"

"Okay. Continue. You can tell me your type later."

"Uh huh. So the next day the headmaster asked to see me. Turns out there was a camera that could see what happened. I tried to explain what actually happened, but he wouldn't believe me. He gave me a one week notice, and I was gone. In retro spec I did get off lightly. So anyway, those two experiences that showed me my true identity."

"Why would I judge you? The girl was the one that kissed you. It wasn't your fault."

"I suppose so. But to answer your earlier question…" She started to move round the kitchen island that sat between us. I stayed sitting in my seat, hands beginning to sweat.

"Yeah, you did say you would answer later."

"My type is tall. Long, dark hair. Pretty of course. A person that usually like control, but enjoys being dominated." She was standing behind me. I was still sitting in my chair facing the island. She placed her hands on my shoulder and began to rub. It was so relaxing and nice. She pulled my hair to the side, gently. She brought her lips down to my neck. Her warm breath on my shoulder. I couldn't move. I wouldn't move. She kissed my neck and I had to bite my lips to keep myself from moaning. As she moved her kisses to lower down on my neck, I lost all sense of time and feeling. Then she placed a single delicate kiss just behind my ear and no amount of biting was going to keep me from letting out a catch of my breath.

"Maura." She stopped kissing my neck and moved so I could see her face.

"I do believe I just found one of your spots, Miss Rizzoli."

"Two things." Still trying to catch my breath. "One never call me Miss Rizzoli again, and two, we have to stop." I felt like crap after saying it because it wiped the smile straight off her face. But she nodded in agreement anyway.

"Well, I guess I'll just go and get dressed then." Maura's voice sounded broken. And it killed me to hear it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura drove me to school because I left my car at Korsak's house last night. We pulled up into the school car park. It was about 7:55, so people were heading in now. Once Maura parked she turned to me.

"Don't be ashamed of yourself just because of other people." She took my chin with her soft delicate hand, and made me look up at her. "You're a strong girl Jane, show it." She leaned in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and kissed her back. But when I opened my eyes, my heart exploded. Kate was looking straight at me from the other side of the car park. Maura had her back to Kate, which meant there was a chance Kate wouldn't recognise her. I pulled out of the kiss and looked to Maura.

"Don't get out of the car until I am inside the school and don't turn around either."

"Jane what's…" She began to her, I grabeed her back.

"Please!"

"Okay. Alright."

"Thank you." I got out of the car, and practically sprinted over to Kate.

"Well, well, well Lezzoli. So who are you raping now?"

"Look Kate, I don't care what kind of rumour you spread about me, but leave the other person out of this please?!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Because you enjoy tormenting me. So why go and hurt someone else?" she was thinking about it for a moment.

"Fine. Besides I can't even see who it is. This is good because people love the mystery." She started walking to the school. I made sure she couldn't see who was in the car. Once she was inside I turned to Maura's car and gave her the thumbs up to say it was all clear.


	12. The Devil's Dance

**Sorry it has been so long since my last update. I have been struggling with this chapter because I have had to think a head with it. But once I started running I couldn't stop, so I have got a few more chapters ready and waiting. Hope you guys like the chapters and again, sorry for making you wait so long. There is a bit of music to this chapter. When it says "she pressed play." You can use this link **_** watch?v=KA6R1DMb-Z8**_**. Enjoy. NARRATIVE VIEW.**

It has been a week since Kate saw Jane kiss Maura. Since then, Kate has been doing some serious work on Jane, and so now, what used to be more classroom banter at Jane's expense, has now very quickly turned into full on bullying. Jane couldn't walk through the halls without someone screaming at her saying she was a skank, a slut, a lesbian whore. Jane shrugged most of the comments off because she had learnt to, but she became a lot more reclusive. She didn't speak to Frost or Korsak as much, even though they may have tried every day. Jane kept going with her sports, which were the one thing she would never quit. It was about the only thing she felt safe and where she could let out anger.

Maura wasn't much better. She could see what was happening to Jane and she felt as though it was all her fault. She couldn't do anything to help Jane because Jane wouldn't come anywhere near Maura. She felt so guilty. But unlike Jane, Maura had no real way of getting out her emotions. So she decided to bury herself in her work. It was the only thing she knew how to do. Some days when school ended, she would wonder round school to take a look at the afterschool clubs. As she was passing the gym, she could hear music, but couldn't see anyone in the hall. She slowly opened the door, hoping it wouldn't creak. If anyone was in there she didn't want to disturb them. As she closed the door behind herself she saw someone sitting at the other end of the hall on the floor.

Maura couldn't see any features of the person, she couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl, they were wearing a baggy jumper that covered their head. Once the music had reached the chorus, the person burst into life. They moved so gracefully. Rising from the floor. It was only when they turned around that Maura realised who it was. Jane. Jane was doing ballet. Jane must have not seen Maura because she just kept going without stopping or faltering for even a moment. Maura stayed still and quiet as she watched the tall skinny girl dance her heart out. The music gradually began to build, it became more powerful. Jane moved her body with purpose. Maura couldn't help but watch in awe as Jane danced with passion. Then, just towards the end of the piece, the music slowed right down, Jane turned once again, and this time she did spot Maura. She stopped in her tracks and stared directly at aura, not saying a word.

"Hello Jane." Maura began making her way over towards Jane.

"Please don't." Jane raised her hands to get Maura to stop. "If you come any close I won't be able to control myself."

"Sorry." They stood staring at each other for a few silently awkward moments. "I didn't know you could dance."

"No one does…or did I guess."

"Why do you keep it hidden? You are very graceful and you dance beautifully."

"It's the one thing I do, that no one can judge me on. If no one knows I do it, there's no pressure to be good." Jane made her way over to her music to set it up for a new song. They finally broke eye contact and Maura saw her moment to move towards Jane. As Maura brushed up behind Jane, Jane caught her breath as Maura's hands rested on Jane's waist. Aura moved her head and whispered into Jane's ear.

"Could you teach me a dance?" Her voice low and enticing. Jane had to bite her tongue to keep herself from turning and taking Maura for herself.

"I…well…" Jane was at a loss of words. Every muscle in her body was screaming at her to turn around. "The only duet dance I know is the tango."

"That will do fine." Maura stepped away from Jane, into the centre of the hall. She stretched out a single hand ad opened her mouth. "I'll dance the male role." Jane turned to see Maura as she pressed play.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Maura simply looked at Jane and smiled in reassurance. The music began. Jane and Maura squared up to each other, and they began to dance. They as one with the music and the other one. The danced as if they had danced a thousand times before. Maura too Jane and made her, her own. The grab at the thigh and scratch up the side. And Jane returned the passion. Pulling their bodies together lips practically touching. To finish the song and dance Maura span Jane then pulled her so close, a single movement from either of them would cause them to kiss. But then the music had to stop. "I thought you said you wanted me to teach you."

"I guess I knew more than I chose to let on." They still hadn't separated, but Maura's voice was beginning to sound seductive.

"I also thought you said you couldn't lie. I guess I must be hearing things."

"I didn't lie. I just didn't say everything." The two women finally broke each other's hold but never eyes.

"I can't keep doing this."

"What do you mean?" Her voice has changed now.

"This." Jane's voice was angrier than she had planned. "I can't keep seeing you, and then you try and…" She trailed off into silence.

"Jane. I'm sorry. I don't mean to make you confused." Maura didn't know what to do except feel sympathetic.

"I'm not confused. I like you. I mean, I really like you. But like I already said, if anyone caught us. Like the other day in your car. Kate saw me kissing you luckily she didn't see you, but I told her that she could spread anything she wanted about me, if she promised to leave you out of it."

"Jane, why on earth would you do that?" Her voice bordering on angry. "I am quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Because I care about you!" Jane was almost screaming at Maura. But Maura could see past that. She just registered the fact that Jane 'cared' about her. She knew from past experiences that simply saying that someone liked her meant nothing. But caring for her was another matter.

"Jane…" Her voice was barely a whisper. Jane took a step back.

"I just can't go through this again." She turned away from Maura, picked up her music and school bag, and left without another word. She left Maura standing there high and dry. But during her moment of loneliness she came up with an idea that would either be amazing or destructive.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maura went and found the baseball couch in the teacher's lounge.

"Excuse me, Mr Higgins?"

"Hello Dr Isles. How can I help you?" He was a tall, bulky man who was unfortunately bold but managed to pull it off.

"I was hoping to make an enquiry into the women's baseball team."

"Sorry Dr Isles, you can't join the team. I'm afraid you're a few years too late." He said in a jokingly manor.

"No not for myself. Jane Rizzoli?"

"Ah yes. Rizzoli. One of the best baseball players I have ever seen. For a girl I mean." Maura tried to ignore the last of that statement. "However I can never seem to get her to join the team." Maura quickly became confused.

"What do you mean? You said she was the best you had ever seen and yet she isn't on the team." Maura's voice was almost starting to sound aggressive.

"Believe, I have asked her to play many times but every time I put her name on the team sheet she says she can't play. Eventually I got the hint and gave up."

"Did she ever say why she couldn't play?"

"I asked her once and she just said, she didn't want to play."

"You never pushed for a better reason?"

"I didn't want to pry."

"Of course not. Okay so when is the team's next match?"

"Game." He corrected her. "And we have one tomorrow. Why?"

"That's too soon." She mutters to herself, ignoring his last word. "Next one after that?"

"After tomorrow, would be next week. Monday. It's an away game, so the team have to leave during 5th session. Again, why do you ask?"

"Could you do me a favour, put Jane down as playing."

"Are you sure about that?"

"You put her name down and I guarantee I can get her to play."

"If you can get the Jane Rizzoli to play in the game…favour repaid!" His voice was very quickly becoming excited.

"Perfect. When does the team sheet go out?"

"I can have the sheet ready for tomorrow morning."

"Okay, could you give me Jane's sheet so I can hand it to her, myself?"

"Sure, no problem. Just come find me tomorrow morning."

"Excellent. Thank you so much coach." Maura turned to walk out.

"Dr Isles." Maura stopped in the door way and turned around. "Good luck."

"With what are you referring to?"

"With whom? Have fun trying to convince Jane to play. You're gonna need some serious luck."

"I'm sure I'll manage fine." As Maura turned to leave, a small flicker of doubt in the back of her mind began to grow. Would she really be able to convince Jane to play? Only time will tell.


	13. Don't Hold Back

**This chapter is going back to during the school day before Maura found Jane in the gym. This chapter will be a short one, but I should have the next one up pretty quickly. Keep commenting and leaving reviews, there what keep me going. JANE'S VIEW.**

This week just keeps getting worse. I couldn't thin straight. Between the constant gossiping to the way Maura makes me feel every time I see her. She was Maura. Maura Isles. Even her name made me want her. The way he walked. With such confidence and power. The way her hair would bounce and swing as she moved her head. Her hands were so soft. Those perfect, little fragile hands. They could never hurt me. So why do I keep running from her?

"Hey Lezzoli. How's the girlfriend?" Now I remember.

"Just fine Kate. How's the boyfr…oh wait. Sorry I forgot you don't have anyone." I wasn't going to deny her statement, but I could at least get my own jab at her

"Watch your tongue Lezzoli, or I will go looking for the other girl." Okay. Let's stop there. I glared at her as she walked past me to her seat. I didn't like the fact that she was here. Neither did I like the fact that I was here. Mr Hoyt walked in. The room went dead silent. I guess with what when on between us last lesson, no one wanted to push him any further.

"Okay class. I have the results back from the mock test you all did last month." Oh, one good thing that will happen to me today. An A+ on my test. It was a multiple choice paper so it was fairly easy. He handed out all the papers except for mine and Frost's.

"Uh, Mr Hoyt? You didn't hand me my paper or Barry his paper."

"You two shall see me once class has ended." I couldn't figure out why he needed to see us. As long as I'm not left alone with him, I'm not complaining.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class ended, so me and Frost made our way to the desk.

"You wanted to see us Mr Hoyt." Frost stated seeing as how Hoyt made no effort to acknowledge our presence.

"Yes. Regarding your test papers." He pulled the papers out from a pile and placed them in front of us.

"A C!" I was furious. I looked over to Frost and he got an A+. How is that possible? He hadn't revised for the test so he copied literally all my answers. "Sir, may I ask, how is it that I got a C when Frost got an A+ and after comparing answers, we had the same answers. Surely we should have gotten the same mark."

"Well Miss Rizzoli, after checking your answers, you should be able to clearly see that you didn't completely fill in the boxes required, therefore I cannot accept these as answers." I opened my mouth, readying myself to scream my head off at him. Frost saw my frustration and cut me off before I even got a single letter out.

"Mr Hoyt, I didn't fill the boxes in fully either. No one ever fully fills in the boxes."

"That may be the case, but I can distinguish which box is your answer, I could not however do this with Miss Rizzoli." I gave up with this pointless conversation. If anything was going to change with these papers I would have to go above Hoyt head. But not yet I head to clear _my_ head. So I went to the gym and danced.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After I left Maura in the gym I went to the headmistress. Now I really needed to speak with her. I knocked on her door.

"Enter." I opened the door and swiftly entered the room.

"Headmistress. I need to ask you to do me a favour."

"For my best A+ student, anything." She stopped writing and looked directly at me. I placed the two papers on her desk.

"One of these papers is my own, the other is Barry Frost's. Compare the papers with the mark scheme, and I am sure you will understand why I am asking this of you." I always speak so much more politely when speaking to a person of authority, permitting I actually like them.

"Jane, this is a rather peculiar thing to ask."

"I realise that, but I need a second opinion and I trust you're the most at this moment."

"Very well then." She spent a good 20 minutes checking the papers and comparing answers, during which time, the hatred I had for Hoyt began to grow and build. After she had finished reading the papers, she placed the papers down on the desk, leant back in her chair and put her glasses down on top of the papers.

"Well Jane. I can't see anything. Both paper got perfect scores." The papers were faced down, of course she couldn't see the problem.

"Miss, turn the papers over." She did so and her face went from confused to almost angry.

"Jane why are you marked down as a C?!" Yup, definitely mad.

"That is the exact same question I asked Mr Hoyt, to which he replied that I had not properly filled out the boxes to show my answers." She looked down at both papers. "Now, I know what you're thinking. Frost hasn't filled the boxes either. Again I asked, and he said that mine were not clear enough." She placed the papers back down on the table. She didn't look up.

"Jane, please take a seat." Her voice was now deadly serious. I did as she asked. "Jane, I have been informed of what occurred between you and Mr Hoyt in one of your previous lessons." My whole body tensed. I knew exactly what she was referring too, and here I was hoping to forget all about it.

"If I may Miss, how is it you know about this?"

"One of the teachers was informed of the events and found it necessary to tell me. And she was right to do so." Teacher…She…Maura. "After being enlightened of such a thing I did some digging. That wasn't the first time he had laid a hand on you was it?" I was about to cry.

"No." I said bluntly. Longer words seemed to have escaped me.

"Jane, why didn't you come to me sooner? You know I am always here for every single student." I couldn't hold the tears back any more. I dropped my head into my hands hoping to hide myself.

"I don't know. I don't know why…I didn't do anything. I thought I could handle it. I never ask for help…I didn't see the point in doing it now." She got up from her chair.

"Jane, listen to me. I will be right back." She walked out of the room. She was speaking to the receptionist. "Could you please have…come to my office." I couldn't hear the name. She was whispering as it was, but the phone rang at the completely wrong time. She came back into the room. I was still crying my eyes out. She placed her hand on my back and at in the chair next to me. "Jane these tears can't just be because of Hoyt. What's bothering you? And I mean really bothering you." I looked up at her and smiled then laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Miss, if I were to tell you everything that's bothering me, we might…no we will be here at 9 tonight." She stood up from the chair and moved back to her own.

"I haven't got anywhere to be tonight. You?" Her voice no longer sounded professional. It seemed almost casual.

"No, I don't." I looked at her through blurred eyes. She seemed so calm. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The door opened slowly. The door was hardly open before the person behind it began to talk.

"You wanted to see me headmistress." I would recognise that voice anywhere. I turned and saw the one person that could actually make things better right now.

"Yes Miss Isles." As I saw her head popping round the door, my tears died. "I was hoping you might help me with Jane here." Maura turned towards me and her cheeks went bright red.

"Um…I uh…" She was at a loss for words. "Yes, I would love to help."

"Excellent. Please take a seat." She gestured her hand towards the seat next to me, and Maura was next to me quicker than I could even blink. "As you were the one to inform me of Jane's issue, I see it only fair, you help her with the rest of her worries and troubles."

"That seems fair. As long as it's okay with you Jane." She turned to face me, and those eyes made me melt in the seat. But I couldn't get distracted, not now. I placed my hand on her arm and smiled at her. I could only contain so much of my feelings.

"Yeah. It would be perfect. Thank you."

"Well then Jane. We've got all night. Where would you like to begin?"

"That is a really tough question. Just give me a second to think."

"Of course Jane."

I couldn't think of where to start, then Maura took my hand in hers, and I calmed down, looked into her eyes and I knew I could say anything. We sat in silence for a few moments, before I opened my mouth and couldn't close it again. I told them everything that was wrong in my life. From what was going on at home, to what happens with Hoyt. I even felt comfortable enough to tell them about what happened between Emily and me, and what is happening now because of it. I knew I didn't have to lie or hold anything back from these two so I did say that I was a lesbian, just not openly for the whole world to see. We finished talking at about 7:30.

"Well Jane don't we feel better now?"

"Much. Thank you headmistress."

"Jane, you need to remember, you can always come to myself or even Dr Isles, if you are having any concerns."

"I know. I will. Promise." I looked to Maura ad she smiled at me. That smile was just the icing on the cake. I got up from my chair, as did Maura. I thanked the headmistress once more before leaving the room. With Maura right behind me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jae, I never knew so much could happen to one person." We were in the car park standing by her car. "Do you need a lift home?" She placed her hand on mine and I knew what I had to do next.

"Actually, I was in an argument with my ma this morning before I left for school. Do you think I might be able to spend the night at your place?" She looked at me with those reassuring eyes and smiled.

"That's no problem. Hop in the passenger seat." My heart jumped with delight. The drive to her house was interesting. She asked me what the argument with my ma was about. Obviously I lied so I just made up an argument about how I dress. I think she bought it. As much as I hate lying to her, I felt as though it was appropriate here.

We made our way into her house and she told me to make myself comfortable on the sofa, whilst she went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine and a bottle of beer. She poured a glass of wine and came over, sat on the other side of the sofa and handed me the beer bottle.

"I remembered your preference."

"Were you expecting me back any time soon?" Maura couldn't stop the flush of red covering her cheeks. She forced herself to calm down and look at me with a straight face.

"So what shall we do about the Hoyt situation?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you can't change classes, so you're stuck with him. So how are we gonna keep you safe and still get the marks you deserve?" I took a sip of my beer as I thought about the question.

"Well in terms of marks, the headmistress can override any mark she chooses. So we could see if she might be okay to mark my English paper herself."

"Okay that seems like a reasonable solution." She grinned and her lips. Oh those lips were so smooth, they were perfect. Wanted them on mine. But I had to hold back for the moment. The timing had to be right. "But what about keeping you safe?"

"How about you help me there?"

"How so?"

"Well, after all my English lessons, you can come and collect me. He wouldn't do anything to me whilst you or anyone else is around."

"True."

"I'll give you the time table tomorrow morning. Come find me in the music room."

"So I'll basically be a guardian angel for you."

"Yeah you will." I shuffled a little closer towards her. "You can protect m from the hell that is Hoyt." She smiled again as I moved even closer.

"So if I am protecting you from Hoyt, what are you going to do for me in return?" I moved so that we were now shoulder to shoulder.

"I'm sure I'll think of something." I leaned in and stopped just in front of her. Our noses touching. I needed to see if she wanted me to stop. She didn't even flinch. She never broke eye contact, and I knew. So I moved in and sealed the deal.


	14. Inhibition takes over

**Very short chapter, but I think it covers what everyone has been waiting for. But this only starts that many struggles Maura and Jane are going to have. Hope everyone enjoys. MAURA'S VIEW.**

Her lips. They're all I've wanted for so long. But after the day she has had I had to control myself. I took Jane's shoulders and just pushed her back o slightly, just enough to speak.

"We can stop now if you want to. We don't have to go any further." She kissed me again. "You can leave now if you want to. Nothing's happened that can't be fixed."

"Really? Are you afraid to be alone with me?" Again she laid her lips upon mine. She was trying to kill me.

"Yes."

"Seriously." Another connection. I couldn't resist any longer.

"Seriously." I pushed Jane back into the sofa as I swung my leg over her. Her breathing quickened. As did mine. I bent down to take in the beautiful body lying under me. I kissed her, and I slowly made my way down her neck stopping momentarily on her spot. She had to bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. But she couldn't stop her body from curving. As her waist jerked into mine. I felt her excitement. I slipped my fingers under the hem of her shirt. I pulled it up to just below her breast. I sat up and looked at her. She took my head in her hands and pulled me back down. Face to face.

"Don't you dare stop." I couldn't help but give her a cheeky little grin.

"So what changed?" She smiled back at me before pushing me over and landing on top of me. She lent down and whispered in my ear, whilst slowly unbuttoning my shirt.

"I opened my eyes and shut my mouth." She moved straight down to my chest and slowly moved up my neck. Until she hit a nerve I never even knew existed. It took me by surprise so I couldn't do any to stop myself from groaning at the feeling as well as grabbing Jane's hips. She kept her lips there for a few more seconds. It was pure delight as well as sheer torture. When she finally pulled back she looked directly into my eyes. "Looks like you have a 'spot' as well."

"Trust me Jane. There are plenty more from where that came from." She didn't waste another second before moving back in. I picked up Jane as I got up off the sofa and carried her to the bedroom. I laid Jane down on her back as I say back on top of her. I was wearing a pencil skirt, so as I brought my leg over her, the skirt came up and showed my suspenders. I saw Jane look down at them and I couldn't help blush and desperately try to pull my skirt back down.

"Now's not the time to get embarrassed." She placed her hand on the one I had covering my leg. "Let me see." I slowly moved my hand. As did she, all the way up my leg and under my skirt. After that I couldn't remember a thing, except for the overwhelmingly warm feeling that consumed my whole body.


	15. Little Nightmare's

**Sorry, another short chapter. But they will be getting longer again. These are sort of filler chapters to keep everything up to date. Please leave comments and reviews. Hope everyone is enjoying the story. JANE'S VIEW.**

Oh my god. Oh my fucking god. That was the best night of my life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 2:30 I the morning. There was no way I would be able to go to sleep tonight. Not after all that. I just want to lay her for ever and stare at the gorgeous women lying next to me in blissful silence.

"Janie." That voice. It wasn't Maura's. "Janie. Why are you doing this to me Janie? First you scream at me and then you go and do this." The voice was so clear I was frozen in complete and utter panic. Then…the hand. "I love you Janie, can't you see that?" I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that it wasn't him. He wasn't here. I opened my eyes and saw that Maura was no longer there. It was me sitting alone. But I wasn't even in her bed I was sitting at a school desk, in my English classroom. Now I knew I was dreaming. Or if Hoyt was in it, I was having a nightmare. But I couldn't wake myself up.

"Why am I here? Why can't I move?"

"Because I don't want you to leave me again Janie. I'm sorry for screaming at you the other day. But for you I have so much passion it comes out in some strange ways." He got closer to my face and paused before standing up straight and walking round in front of me.

"Help someone help!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs.

"No one can hear you Janie. It's just you and me." He walked his fingers along my arm.

"Maura!" I prayed I was sleep talking and Maura might wake me up. Hoyt however wasn't happy. He slapped me right across my cheek and then took my hand.

"I don't ever want to hear that name."

"Jane." That wasn't Hoyt. But we both knew who it was. "Jane…Jane…" Everything was starting to go fuzzy. Hoyt was no longer recognisable. "Jane." Keep talking Maura. When I opened my eyes, I was back in Maura's bed, in her room at 2:31. When I looked at Maura to tell her what just happened, her eyes were closed but she was still calling my name. She was sleep talking. "Jane." I took her hand.

"I'm here Maura."

"Jane?"

"Yeah Maura it's me."

"Jane, there's something I have to tell you." This was so weird. But I couldn't stop myself.

"I'm listening." I moved do I was closer to her.

"Jane Rizzoli, I think I love you." I couldn't think of what to say. Maybe I heard her wrong.

"Say that again."

"I love you Jane." Nope. Heard her right the first time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4:56. Maura would wake up in about half an hour. I hadn't slept since the nightmare. I decided to sneak out and just leave a note saying I had to get some stuff from my house and I didn't want to wake her. She looked too peaceful. This was partially true. Even though I felt bad for leaving after sleeping with her, but I need to clear my head and just sort things out. I would see her later anyway to give her the timetable. I doubt she even knew he said it. But if her subconscious said it then it has to be true. Either way, something was said. And I heard it loud and clear.


End file.
